1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to novelty devices, toys, and noisemakers that are made in part, or in whole, of elastomeric material. More particularly, the present invention relates to novelty noisemakers, suck as cha-chas that and rattles that produce sound using loose elements in a confined structure.
2. Prior Art Description
The use of elastomeric gels have become commonplace in the toy and novelty device industries. Elastomeric gels are typically made from a polystyrene copolymer that is mixed with a plasticizing oil, such as mineral oil. Depending upon the amount of plasticizing oil used, the elasticity of the elastomeric gel can be controlled. Elastomeric gels compositions exist that enable the elastomeric gel to stretch one thousand percent (1000%) without damage. Furthermore, elastomeric gels made from polystyrene copolymers are highly resistant to tearing. Accordingly, products made from such elastomeric gels are both highly elastic and highly resistant to breakage. This makes such elastomeric gel materials ideal for use with toys.
Elastomeric gel is a material that can be extruded or injection molded. Toys and novelties that contain elastomeric gel, therefore, tend to be made entirely of the elastomeric gel. Due to the fact that elastomeric gels are highly elastic and are slick with mineral oil, it is difficult to adhere other material to elastomeric gel. In the manufacturing of toy and novelty devices, it will be understood that component parts are very commonly connected using adhesives. However, conventional adhesives tend to pull away from elastomeric gel material, especially if the elastomeric gel material is repeatedly stretched. It is especially difficult to attach a rigid object to an elongated strand of elastomeric gel. This is because an elongated strand of elastomeric gel thins significantly as it is stretched. Furthermore, significant tensile forces can be experienced in a strand of elastomeric gel that is stretched to its limit. The thinning of the elastomeric gel and the tensile forces both act to detach the elastomeric gel from whatever object it was originally attached.
In the industries of toy and novelty devices, objects that separate from the original device can become choking hazards. The mere chance that an object can separate from a toy may result in the need for a product recall. A need therefore exists for an improved manner of attaching elastomer gel material to secondary objects in a more reliable manner.